Tu Mundo, Mi Mundo
by Miyiku
Summary: Dos diferentes maneras de percibir el mismo mundo. Tokka amor o amistad, como quieran verlo .
1. El Mundo de los Colores

**Bueno, aquí va la historia. Pueden ubicar este fic antes de su pelea contra Zuko y Azula en Ba Sing Se. Podría decirse que es una de las primeras conversaciones que tuvo Toph con alguien del grupo.**

**En fin, llevo varios días durmiendo menos de 4 horas por noche, y he visto cerca de 50 videos de Avatar (Entre cómicos, AMV y capítulos). Supongo que el escribir esto es una declaración de que mi estado mental es delicado P. **

**Espero lo disfruten :3. **

* * *

**"Sólo se ve bien con el corazón. Lo escencial**

**queda oculto a los ojos."**

**_-El Principito_**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO I: La Vista. El mundo de los Colores.  
**

-_¿Sokka…?_

-_¿Mmhh?_

-_¿Cómo luce la Luna?_

Las noches de primavera son curiosas. A veces pueden ser demasiado frías, casi tanto como las del invierno. Y a veces tan lluviosas como las del verano. Ésta en particular era una noche nublada, pero con un suave viento reconfortante que amenazaba con retirar las nubes que cubrían el manto celeste.

Sokka vigilaba el sueño de sus compañeros, recostado en el pelaje de Appa y fijando la vista en las agonizantes llamas de la hoguera que le proporcionaban algo de calor y luz.

Pensando en absolutamente nada escuchó a la menor del grupo preguntar al tiempo que se sentaba junto a él. Por lo visto la chica solía tener tantos problemas para conciliar el sueño por las noches como los tenía para despertarse por las mañanas.

-_¿La Luna? Mmhh… La Luna… No lo sé… es solo una gran bola de masa en el cielo_- dijo él con fingida indiferencia. Nisiquiera se tomó la molestia de dirigir la mirada a la chica, después de todo, un gesto inútil tratándose de ella.

-_¿Y por qué suena triste tu voz cuando hablas de la Luna?_

-_Es una larga historia que preferiría no contar en éste momento_- El chico miró hacia el cielo en busca del citado astro, sólo para recordar que las nubes cubrían totalmente el cielo.

_-¿Podrás por lo menos contestar a mi primera pregunta?_- dijo ella en un tono ácido al percatarse de que había tocado una fibra sensible.

-_La Luna…-_ dijo pensativamente mientras buscaba algo sobre la grava. Tomó una pequeña piedra redonda y lisa y la colocó en la mano de Toph -_Bien… la Luna es así… redonda, pero enorme. Una gran esfera de luz blanca y fría.-_

Ella palpó el guijarro con la yema de sus dedos y lo arrojó con indiferencia por encima de su hombro.

_-Sokka… ¿Recuerdas que soy ciega? Causalmente eso significa que no tengo idea de cómo lucen los colores…_

_-¿Nunca le preguntaste a nadie?_

_-No_

-_¿Nunca te explicaron tus padres o ese anciano que creía enseñarte tierra control?_

Toph tomó un guijarro parecido al que hacía momentos tenía en sus manos y lo arrojó hacia el rostro de Sokka, quien no pudo evitar el golpe. Hecho esto, giró su cuerpo de donde estaba sentada para darle la espalda.

_-Lo siento… mal comentario- _Se disculpó él. -_¿En verdad nunca has preguntado o te han dicho sobre cómo se ve el mundo? ¿Nunca te has interesado siquiera en saber de qué color es la ropa que vistes?_

_-Lamento no ser la típica ciega que gimotea a papi rico y mami triste "Ohh!! ¡Estoy perdida! Por favor, díganme como es el mundo, por que no puedo vivir sin ver". Para mí el mundo no tiene color, ni luz, ni sombras. Mi mundo es el suelo, la tierra. Veo con vibraciones, escucho, olfateo, siento. En realidad no me importa demasiado. Incluso puede ser divertido a veces imaginarme si soy bonita o fea… ¡Ja! Nisiquiera sé cómo se ve alguien que es bonita_– Ella trataba de ser sarcástica, pero el hecho de que no hablaba de frente significaba que en verdad le importaba más de lo que parecía. Ciertamente, el poder sentir las mentiras de los demás no la exentaba de que los demás también supieran de cuándo decía la verdad y cuando no.

Sokka esperó un momento antes de volver a dirigirse a la chica. _ -Cierto, eres ciega. Eso me hace pensar que lo único que "ves" es oscuridad, ¿no es así?_

_-Creo que eso me han dicho- _dijo Toph encogiéndose de hombros.

_-Bien, entonces tienes una idea del color negro_

_-¿Lo que "veo" es un color?_

_-Más que un color, es la falta de luz. Pero se le suele llamar simplemente "color negro"- _aclaró el joven mientras removía las cenizas de su casi extinta fogata

_-Y ¿Cómo se ven el resto de los colores?-_ dijo ella con una chispa de interés. Por alguna extraña razón, comenzaba a sentir curiosidad acerca del mundo que ella no podía ver… y curiosidad sobre el chico que le estaba explicando ese mundo.

-_¡Vaya!_-Exclamó el chico –_La mayor parte del tiempo te muestras tan segura de tu ceguera que pareciera no importarte el mundo a tu alrede..¡AUCH!-_ la frase terminó cuando Toph soltó un puñetazo en el brazo a Sokka.

_-Sólo platícame, cerebro de carne… _

El chico suspiró y cerró los ojos, en parte para tratar de pensar en cómo explicarle los colores a una chica que nunca los ha visto, y en parte para experimentar por sí mismo la ceguera, aunque fuera sólo por unos momentos.

_-Bueno, Toph. Si lo que "ves" es el color negro, trata de imaginar lo contrario._

_-¿Cómo?_

_-Si. No sé como puedas hacerlo, pero por un momento trata de imaginar algo que sea completamente opuesto a lo que "ves"_- El chico se giró hacia su compañera y la vio cerrando los ojos y con una expresión de concentración. _–Si de alguna forma puedes imaginarte lo opuesto, entonces tendrías una idea del color blanco._

_-Vaya- _Suspiró Toph, para después sumirse en un profundo silencio. Sokka la miraba con una mezcla de confusión y curiosidad. Sabía demasiado poco de esa pequeña, y era tan difícil encontrar algo de qué hablar que de alguna forma el muchacho se sentía intimidado. Suspiró y dirigió su vista a la fogata, esperando que fuera ella quien decidiera seguir hablando o dejar de hacerlo.

_-¿Sokka…?_

_-¿Mhhh?_

_-¿Y los demás colores?_

_-Azul, rojo, verde… ¿Por donde quieres que empiece?_- Dijo el muchacho. Aunque comenzaba a sentir sueño, disfrutaba de una charla tan inocente y casual, la primera en muchas semanas que no involucraba las palabras "Avatar", "guerra", "maestros fuego" y cosas por el estilo.

_-Y… ¿cómo son los ojos de las personas? Me han dicho que son de diferentes colores, y algunas veces he escuchado que el alma se sale por ellos_- La curiosidad de Toph incrementaba, y de pronto era como si fuera a preguntar sobre cada cosa en el mundo.

_-¿No es que "los ojos son el espejo del alma"?-_ dijo él, corrigiendo la idea de la chica

_-¡Eso!_- contestó Toph entusiasmada.

-_Pues eso es lo que dicen. Los ojos son intensos. Se parecen a los cristales, pulidos y húmedos. Y aunque cada emoción o sentimiento se expresa con cada músculo del rostro, los ojos pueden decir si esa emoción es verdadera o no._

_-No entiendo…_

-_Verás… Tú detectas las mentiras con las variaciones en los latidos del corazón y la respiración. Muchas personas pueden decir si alguien miente con sólo mirarlo a los ojos-_ Inconscientemente Sokka comenzó a dibujar un par de ojos sobre la tierra en la que estaba sentado, sin darse cuenta que Toph percibía las vibraciones.

-_¿Qué haces?_- Dijo la chica señalando con un dedo hacia donde sentía las vibraciones. Súbitamente Sokka tomó la mano de Toph y la acomodó formando un puño, con el dedo índice libre. Con ese dedo trazó el dibujo que acababa de hacer.

_-Eeeeer…. No soy muy bueno dibujando… pero así son los ojos_- explicaba mientras recorría los surcos del dibujo con el dedo de Toph. – _Éstos son los párpados… Las pestañas… y los círculos son los iris. Éstos son los que son de diferentes colores_ – Sokka soltó la mano de Toph y dejó que ella sola recorriera el dibujo.

Era una extraña sensación el estar enseñándole algo a la pequeña frente a él. Aunque Sokka era mucho mayor, ella fácilmente podía sepultarlo bajo toneladas de tierra en dos segundos. ¡Ella misma era una maestra! ¡La maestra del Avatar, por todos los espíritus!. Y ahí estaba, embelesada recorriendo un dibujo rudimentario, _aprendiendo_ algo de él. Por una vez, Sokka se sentía como lo que realmente era, el mayor del grupo, y por primera vez en el corto tiempo que llevaba viajando con Toph, la vio como lo que era, una niña de 12 años.

_-Cada persona tiene algo de su elemento nativo en sus ojos_. – Continuó el chico _– Por ejemplo, Aang tiene el tono grisáceo de las nubes en los días ventosos, cuando el cielo se oscurece y aparecen algunos relámpagos de tormenta. Los orgullosos guerreros de la Tribu Agua… –_ se ufanó, remarcando las palabras con orgullo – _tenemos los ojos azules, parecidos al mar y al cielo._

-_Entonces, ¿la gente de la Nación del Fuego tiene los ojos color fuego, y los del Reino Tierra los tienen color tierra?_- dijo ella con algo de sarcasmo

_-Casi. El fuego es algo difícil de definir. Es fluido como el agua, pero volátil como el viento. Su color va del rojo al naranja al amarillo. Los nativos del fuego tienen los ojos dorados, color ámbar. Por otro lado, la gente del Reino Tierra tiene cierta variedad de colores. – _Sokka observó como ella dirigió su rostro hacia él, con los ojos ocultos entre su negro cabello, pero con la expresión atenta a lo que él decía.

_-¿No son sólo verdes?_

_-Algunos. Otros tienen los ojos color castaño, como la fértil tierra de los bosques. Pero la gran mayoría poseen ojos verdes, como las esmeraldas o como las hojas de los árboles. _

_-Mis ojos no son así… son inútiles-_ ella volvió su rostro al suelo y comenzó a dibujar garabatos sobre la tierra con sus dedos. No había una pizca de tristeza o de autocompasión en sus palabras, pero si cierta acidez.

_-Toph… ¿sabes por qué las mujeres usan joyas?_- Dijo él, repentinamente cuando un pensamiento cruzó por su cabeza.

_-Por tontas. Para mostrar lo ricas e importantes que son, supongo… Yo odiaba tanto usar esas cosas…_

_-Las mujeres usan joyas por que son bonitas. Y las hacen a ellas aún más bonitas._

_-Y ¿por qué un montón de rocas y metales hacen más bonita a una mujer?_

_-No sé como explicarlo… No son las piedras ni las cadenas en sí… Cuando una mujer viste joyas, se __siente__ bella… y cuando una mujer se siente bella, es realmente hermosa…_- Dijo él, mirando hacia un espacio del cielo que había quedado sin nubes

_-¿Y qué tiene que ver que mis ojos sean inútiles con las joyas? ¿Y con el color de los ojos de la demás gente?-_ Dijo ella precipitando las preguntas. Nunca le había gustado no entender algo.

-_Hay un tipo de jade, muy especial y raro. Son pocas las joyas que se hacen con él, pero son muy valiosas. El jade común tiene un color intenso, verde claro u oscuro, muy hermoso, pero común después de todo. Pero éste jade, el jade __Fen__… es de un color pálido, casi blanco. Mucha gente ignorante lo desprecia, por lo tenue de su color, sin saber que ésa cualidad es la que lo hace el más valioso de todos. _

-_Oh si… más rocas… ¿Hacia donde va tu plática?_

Aún mirando hacia el nublado cielo, y jugueteando con el pelaje de Appa entre sus dedos, Sokka meditó un instante, no sabiendo si debía o no decir lo que iba a decir.

_-Dijiste que tus ojos no son como los de la demás gente del Reino Tierra. Dehecho no son nada similares a algo que haya visto antes._ – Él observó como Toph cerró los ojos, sin mover un centímetro su postura. –_Tus ojos son como el Jade __Fen__… son claros, lechosos… __peculiares…_

Sorprendida, Toph volvió su cabeza hacia Sokka, con una expresión que rayaba en la incredulidad. Y de alguna forma supo que Sokka la miraba a los ojos.

_-…I…Inútiles…-_ Dijo ella, tartamudeando, sintiendo la mirada de Sokka sobre ella y sin pensar en nada más.

_-Ciertamente inútiles_- Él arrojó algo de tierra a lo que quedaba de fogata para apagarla, se recostó en Appa y cerró los ojos dispuesto a dormir._ –Tan inútiles como una joya de Jade __Fen__…_

Ella cerró los ojos y pasó sus dedos sobre sus párpados, pensando en el significado de las joyas que Sokka acababa de explicarle. Un sentimiento de inseguridad recorrió su cuerpo…

"¿_Fue eso un … cumplido?" _pensó para sí misma. Dejó caer su espalda sobre el piso, no para dormir, sino para pensar. Para tratar de imaginar el color blanco y tenerlo en mente, al igual que el famoso jade_ Fen_…

* * *

**A/N: Bueh… Estuve algunos días dándole vueltas a éste fic, no sabiendo si terminarlo o no, ya que en la sección de Inglés hay infinidad de fics en donde Sokka o Zuko le explican a Toph los colores con analogías. Estuve a punto de desechar éste fic y sólo escribir la segunda parte (Si, habrá continuación). Pero decidí releerlo y resultó que lo pude terminar, y de una forma muy grata para mi. **

**Si creen que Toph se ve un poco OC… bueh… me gusta verla como lo que es… una niña de 12 años que ha vivido toda su vida encerrada en una casa. Puede ser la más grande maestra Tierra, puede ser la única maestra Metal del mundo… puede ownear al Avatar en 2 segundos… pero no le quita su infancia… Por eso su "inseguridad" al cumplido… no sabe como reaccionar. Manéjenlo como quieran… amistad, amor o inicios de enamoramiento. Y esperen el siguiente cap :3**

**Por último: Nada es mío. Ni Sokka, ni Toph, ni el Jade Fen que se menciona en el libro "Hermana de la Luna" de Pang Mei Natasha Chang.**


	2. Escuchar y Esperar

**Pésimo día. No sé como me inspiré para terminar éste escrito, que comencé hace varios meses y dejé inconcluso cerca de la mitad. Dudo que concurse para la STE, ya que es un capítulo de un fic publicado anteriormente, pero da igual. Dedicado a Zukara Lovebender, por escucharme y aconsejarme. Muchas gracias, amiga mía. **

**Los derechos reservados son ilusiones, aún así no me pertenecen. Avatar: TLA y todos sus personajes relacionados pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores.**

* * *

_"**Cuando estoy contigo no sé si en la brisa**_

_**hay mejor sonido que en tu alegre risa;**_

_**si pones tus manos cerca de las mías**_

**_dudo de que existan madrugadas frías._"**

**-Armando Manzanero**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO II: El oído. Escuchar y Esperar.**

-_Escuchar y esperar… Escuchar y esperar…- _Murmuró para sí mismo las palabras que tantas veces escuchaba decir al Avatar durante sus entrenamientos con el nuevo elemento: la Tierra. Con la hoja de su machete enterrada en un tronco de árbol, Sokka trataba de percibir las vibraciones que llegaban hasta el metal, poniendo su oído en la empuñadura de su arma.

Ciertamente, y a pesar de su corta edad, nadie dudaba de las habilidades de Sokka como guerrero. Con un entrenamiento no muy constante, pero muy variado, el chico podía imitar y adaptar cada estilo de pelea al que se viera enfrentado. El Agua es el elemento del cambio, por lo cual como miembro de la Tribu Agua, la versatilidad era su fuerte.

De su padre, Hakoda, había aprendido lo básico. Acecho, emboscadas, estrategias. Incluso "ciencias" más avanzadas como la geografía y la logística. La caza, la pesca, el combate cuerpo a cuerpo y la creación de armas eran otras lecciones obligadas para cualquier varón de su tribu, y siendo Sokka el mayor de los jóvenes, tenía que ser el primero en aprender, para transmitir los conocimientos a los niños que venían detrás de él.

Al comenzar su viaje con el Avatar, tuvo oportunidad de analizar y estudiar muy diversos estilos de lucha. Desde las posturas de su propia hermana para manejar el Agua, que resultaban una defensa excelente, hasta la agilidad y fuerza de los movimientos de Maestros Fuego, que dotaban de una gran técnica para la caza de animales veloces.

Una de sus lecciones más importantes fue la que aprendió de Suki, la chica de la Isla Kyoshi. No sólo aprendió una fabulosa técnica de combate basado en la fuerza del oponente. Aprendió humildad, y respeto hacia lo que él consideró hasta entonces "el sexo débil".

Con la llegada de Toph al equipo, Aang estaba aprendiendo el manejo de un nuevo elemento, lo cual le daba a Sokka la oportunidad de analizar el estilo de pelea de los Maestros Tierra, grandiosos en lo que refiere a fortaleza y resistencia. Estudiando los movimientos de la chica, llegó a la conclusión de que su Tierra-Control era tan diferente del resto de los Maestros Tierra como de cualquier otro estilo de pelea conocido. Se le dificultaba seguir a esa chica.

Otra cosa que aún le costaba trabajo aprender era la tolerancia y la paciencia. Un nuevo miembro en un equipo siempre significa el cambio. Y el cambio es bueno, pero no siempre es fácil.

Toph no era una persona dependiente. Todo lo contrario. Tan independiente que tomaba cualquier favor como lástima, lo cual ya les había ocasionado algunas diferencias. También era alguien segura de sí misma, pero con cierta tendencia a provocar a los demás. Y vaya que provocaba a Sokka. A pesar de las bromas que le jugaban Aang y Katara, sobre su sarcasmo, su incapacidad para manejar algún elemento, y su sentido del humor, los chicos lo respetaban y seguían. Toph se burlaba, lo ofendía y lo menospreciaba. Complicado vivir con una persona así. Los primeros días fueron difíciles, más cuando sentían la presión de Azula y sus compañeras persiguiéndolos. Pero poco a poco, Sokka aprendía tolerancia, y por el momento se concentraba en la paciencia.

-_¿Qué haces, cerebro de carne?_- Preguntó Toph desde la base del árbol en el cual estaba trepado Sokka - _¿Ahora hablas con los árboles?_-

Dando un salto hacia delante, Sokka bajó del árbol y se dirigió a la chica –_ Los árboles pueden hablar tan bien como la tierra te habla a ti_-

-_Si, claro…_- La chica rió un poco con incredulidad. De pronto, sintió que algo la tomaba de la cintura y la levantaba del suelo. Ella, sorprendida, gritó e intentó liberarse moviéndose y pataleando.

-_¡Tranquila, me vas a golpear!_- Dijo Sokka sujetando a Toph y elevándola a la mayor altura que le permitían sus brazos.

-_¡Esa es la idea, cerebro de ave! ¡¡Suéltame!!_-

-_Sólo quiero demostrarte algo_- La chica dejó de patalear, pero se sentía incómoda. Sokka la escuchó vociferar algunas palabras sólo aptas para malhechores y bandidos _–A tu lado derecho hay una rama. Sujétate y trata de trepar hasta sentarte en ella-_ dijo él con voz seria. La chica obedeció y se sujetó a la rama, pero no intentó moverse más.

-_Vamos Toph! Intenta subir tus piernas al tronco…_

-_¡No!_

-_¡Vamos!_

-_¡No!_

-_¡Vamos!_- y antes de escuchar respuesta, Sokka empujó con todas sus fuerzas a Toph hacia arriba, para después soltarla. Vio como ella apresuradamente envolvió piernas y brazos alrededor de la rama y comenzó a gritar.

-_¡¡PEDAZO DE IDIOTA!!_- Gritaba ella con todas sus fuerzas. Estaba furiosa.- _¡Bájame de aquí para que pueda enterrar tu estúpido trasero hasta el fondo de la Tierra!_- La chica se aferró al tronco con todas sus fuerzas, hasta que sintió que nuevamente unas manos la tomaban por la cintura. Sin que ella pudiese notarlo, Sokka ya estaba arriba de la rama, sentado junto al tronco principal.

-_Sube_- Fue todo lo que escuchó la chica. Y como si fuera una orden, obedeció y se dejo elevar por Sokka. Finalmente ella se acomodó sentada sobre la rama, sus pies colgando y sus brazos fuertemente sujetas al brazo del chico. –_Te prometo que no voy a soltarte…_- dijo él con seriedad al ver la expresión molesta de la chica. – _Y también te prometo que cuando bajemos de aquí puedes atacarme con todo el Tierra-Control que quieras._- La chica sonrió.

-_Y ¿Para qué diablos me subiste aquí?_

Sokka soltó su brazo de los de Toph solo para rodearla por los hombros. –_Acerca tu oído aquí_- dijo y suavemente dirigió la cabeza de la chica lo más cerca que pudo de la empuñadura de su machete, que seguía enterrado en el tronco. –_Posees un oído muy agudo, pero para distancias lejanas tu mejor percepción viene de tus pies, a través de la tierra. Ahora, tranquilízate y escucha…-_

-_No escucho nada_

_-¿Segura?_

_-Si_

_-¿Segura que no escuchas un débil crujido de ramas?_- Toph se esforzó por escuchar e incluso puso sus manos alrededor de su oreja para hacer mejor resonancia.

-_Creo que… es algo raro… es como si las vibraciones fueran directo a mis oídos en vez de a mis pies… ¡algo se movió! ¡Sokka! ¡Escuché que algo se movía!-_ La pequeña se entusiasmó tanto ante su descubrimiento que el sobresalto la hizo perder un poco el equilibrio. En un intento por evitar que se cayera, Sokka sujetó de la cintura a la niña, rodeándola con sus brazos. -_¡Suéltame!_- Toph forcejeó con el chico hasta librarse de su abrazo, ocultando tímidamente su rostro entre su cabello y haciendo un falso gesto de enojo.

_-Está bien, la próxima vez que pierdas el equilibrio, te dejaré caer a gusto. –_ a pesar de la furia reflejada en el rostro de la niña, Sokka pudo advertir cierto rubor en sus mejillas, que sólo atribuyó a la vergüenza que él supuso que sentía Toph después de su ligero susto.- _¿Y bien, descubriste algo?_

_-¡Si! Fue como el sonido de algo quebrándose, pero muy suavemente- _La chica se acercó de nuevo a la empuñadura del machete, esperando identificar la fuente del sonido. -_¿Qué es?_- Él hubiese supuesto que la capacidad de Toph para escuchar era superior a la del resto de la gente, pero al parecer ella sólo estaba familiarizada con los sonidos provenientes de las personas y ciudades, no del medio ambiente. Estando confinada toda una vida a los jardines de su mansión Toph debió haber tenido pocas oportunidades de enfrentarse a los ruidos, sonidos y ritmos del campo abierto. Así que, pensó Sokka, la ironía de la maestra Tierra radicaba en que su habilidad sólo era superada por su inexperiencia.

-_Yo lo llamaría 'cena'. Pero técnicamente es una pantera pigmea cazando, a unos 100 metros al este de aquí._- Súbitamente Sokka bajó de un salto del árbol y aterrizó pesadamente sobre la hojarasca.

-_¿Cómo supiste eso?_- Usualmente Toph consideraba a su compañero de viaje como sólo un bobo más, perezoso y bromista. Así que ese nuevo sentimiento de admiración (y ¿quién sabe? quizá también respeto) que comenzaba a sentir por el guerrero del Sur era tan sorpresivo como intrigante.

-_De donde yo vengo no hay vegetación y toda la comida que existe huye por su vida, así que hay que aprender a descubrirla antes de que ella te descubra a ti. _

_-Entonces… ¿escuchas y esperas? _

-_Sí… algo así. Aang no es el único que le pone atención a tus lecciones. Se hace tarde y aun no atrapo nada para la cena. ¿Quieres que te ayude a bajar?_- Toph se quedó un instante meditando antes de dirigir su rostro hacia abajo, a donde escuchaba la voz del chico.

-_Creo que me quedaré un poco más de tiempo aquí…_

-_Pero…_

-_Ya me las arreglaré para bajar_- dijo la chica sonriendo y acercando su carita al machete, que seguía enterrado en el tronco; dispuesta a seguir escuchando esos nuevos sonidos. Sokka sonrió al ver a la maestra Tierra balancear sus pies que colgaban de la rama del árbol, contenta como una niña con un juguete nuevo.

-_Si tú lo dices… Iré a buscar el rastro de ese bocadillo. Si necesitas que te ayude, grita mi nombre._- Toph sonrió y escuchó a través del metal los pasos cada vez más lejanos de su amigo.

Mientras tanto, Sokka se alejaba del lugar caminando cada vez con más sigilo y empuñando un mazo a medida que se acercaba hacia donde había escuchado a la pequeña bestia. Cuando por fin la tuvo al alcance de la vista se agazapó ocultándose entre los matorrales y como por instinto cerró los ojos. Sin saber muy bien por qué, el chico esperó mientras percibía el suave crujido de las ramas y el golpeteo de las garras del animal sobre la tierra. Súbitamente se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Estaba imitando a Toph. Durante horas y horas había observado a la chica entrenar a Aang y sin darse cuenta había memorizado sus movimientos y posturas. La mente de Sokka siguió vagando, notando que ponía demasiada atención a la maestra Tierra. _Demasiada_ atención. Pero después de todo él sólo estaba aprendiendo ¿No?

Intentando despejar su mente, abrió los ojos sólo para ver a su deliciosa víctima a centímetros de su escondite, olfateando una madriguera de algún gato ardilla. Tomó con fuerza el mazo y contuvo la respiración. Solo un paso más separaba al animalito del rango de ataque de Sokka, y era cuestión de segundos que llegara ahí…

_-¡¡SOKKA!!-_ un grito, más bien, un canturreo burlón cruzó el aire del bosque.

El molesto y súbito sonido desconcertó tanto a cazador y presa que en una milésima de segundo Sokka había caído sobresaltado sobre su baja espalda y la pantera pigmea había saltado, utilizando la cabeza del guerrero como trampolín para alejarse lo más posible del hambriento muchacho. Recuperándose del golpe, Sokka se levantó y sacudió sus ropas de la arena y hojarasca que se le habían adherido.

-_Deja de jugar con tu mascota y bájame de aquí, que se me acalambraron las piernas_- hubo cierto tono en la voz de la chica que le aseguraba a Sokka que ella simplemente lo había hecho a propósito.

-_¡Enseguida voy!_- Sokka lanzó un pesado suspiro y se dirigió al árbol donde había dejado a Toph, pensando en las mil y un formas de hacer que ella cayera del tronco, sólo para después pensar en las mil y un formas en que ella lo castigaría por eso. Frunció el ceño desesperado. Se había quedado sin carne para comer. Desde lejos observó al verde duendecillo que había estropeado su cacería. Ciertamente estaba aprendiendo paciencia con ella. Pero era una lección tan dura que quizá tomaría demasiado tiempo en entender.

Un poco más resignado, Sokka se colocó debajo de la rama que ocupaba la maestra Tierra, extendiendo sus brazos para recibirla en cuanto ella saltara. La chica había ajustado el machete a su cinturón y esperaba pacientemente la orden de Sokka para bajar el árbol. Una sonrisa maliciosa atravesaba sus facciones, reflejando el orgullo que sentía por sus acciones. Y a pesar de lo molesto que estaba, al ver a la niña a punto de saltar a sus brazos con esa picardía en sus ojos, Sokka no pudo evitar sonreír también.

* * *

**Espero que no haya sido demasiado seco. Sé que les gustan los Tokka románticos y fluffy, pero ésta colección nunca tuvo esa intención. Está enfocado principalmente a viñetas temáticas de la interacción entre Sokka y Toph, no necesariamente romántica. Como pueden darse cuenta es un capítulo por sentido, y aunque no tengo bien definidas las ideas de los capítulos siguientes, espero terminarlos antes de que acabe el año. **

**P.D: Las panteras pigmeas son esos gatos negros y grandes que persiguen a Momo en "Cuentos de Ba Sing Se".**

**Mil gracias por leer. Espero no haberlos decepcionado con este patético intento de fic. **


	3. Buqué

**Round 3. Llegué a mi casa después de un día excelentísimo y sin más abrí el Word y me puse a escribir esto. Dedicado con muchisísimo cariño a Himeko Zukara Lovebender por el precioso día que pasamos juntas. Espero que te guste, y que sea un regalo de bienvenida a tu casa .**

**Las pertenencias del mundo material son sólo una ilusión. Así que no ilusiono Avatar: The Last Airbender ni ninguno de sus personajes (Aunque Zukara posee a Zuko… en MUCHOS niveles XD). **

* * *

"_**Érase un hombre a una nariz pegado…"**_

**-Francisco de Quevedo **

* * *

**CAPÍTULO III: El olfato. Buqué.**

Comenzó como un pequeño cosquilleo en la nariz y él simplemente lo atribuyó a su baño matutino. Habiendo acampado durante varios días en aquél cañón donde Aang estudiaba sus primeras lecciones de Tierra control, Sokka había disfrutado enormemente al encontrar a la distancia una pequeña laguna en la que por fin pudo lavarse de las costras y costras de tierra y sudor que cubrían su ser. Limpio, lavado y fresco, Sokka se dirigió al campamento sin nada más en mente que su almuerzo y sin profundizar en la pequeña sensación en la punta de su nariz.

El día siguiente, sin embargo; se despertó, se bañó y al vestirse nuevamente un vago resabio de madera y flores invadió su olfato. Miró a su alrededor y aparte de la laguna y el césped que lo rodeaba, no encontró fuente alguna para ese aroma. Y de nuevo, sin poner más atención al asunto, se dirigió a su adorado almuerzo.

Conforme transcurría el tiempo, Sokka seguía sintiendo una fragancia extraña en el ambiente, específicamente, invadiendo su espacio personal. Cada vez que lo percibía preguntaba a sus amigos si sentían un aroma raro y sus amigos, siempre con la misma respuesta, negaban diciendo que tal vez era la imaginación del joven guerrero.

La preocupación comenzó a invadir su ser. Él era un hombre, un símbolo de la masculinidad. Y no hay nada mas "macho" que un hombre que huele a sudor y esfuerzo. Sokka era un hombre. Y sudaba. Y olía a flores… "_Ahora sudo esencia de margarita_".

Cada día que pasaba el aroma era más fuerte y él tardaba más tiempo en acostumbrarse; al parecer, el bañarse a diario y lavar su vestimenta frecuentemente ayudaba muy poco. Olfateaba desesperadamente su ropa, y ahí estaba el olor, burlándose de su masculinidad esparciendo notas de madera escondidas entre su propio olor de hombre. Resignado y viendo que el aroma no parecía aminorar con las semanas, comenzó a acostumbrarse a la sensación y a disfrutar más y más de la fragancia, encontrándola relajante. Sokka exudaba florecillas.

Un par de días antes de iniciar su camino hacia Ba Sing Se, Sokka reposaba a un lado del enorme bisonte que los acompañaba. El calor de la tarde que se convertía en anochecer obligó al joven a quitarse su camisa y disfrutar de la sombra que proyectaba Appa. Adormilado vio a lo lejos a Aang y Toph, que regresaban de una práctica conversando alegremente. Saludó con un ademán al joven monje quien respondió con un alegre gesto, por lo que el intercambio de saludos permaneció inadvertido para la joven ciega. Con los ojos cerrándosele pesadamente vio como sus amigos se sentaron a varios metros de él, seguramente intercambiando experiencias del entrenamiento.

Vencido de sueño durmió sobre la tierra desnuda hasta que una brisa de aire fresco le despertó. Abrió los ojos a una hermosa noche, despejada e iluminada por estrellas. Appa seguía en su lugar, a uno o dos metros de distancia del joven, observando con pereza algunas piruetas del pequeño lémur volador. En otro lado pudo divisar a Toph, sentada en cuclillas a no mucha distancia de él, acurrucada abrazando sus rodillas. Más a lo lejos pudo ver la borrosa figura de su hermana y Aang practicando con agua, al parecer no se habían preocupado por encender una fogata.

Sokka se incorporó lentamente y buscó con la vista su camisa, frotando sus brazos entumecidos por el frío. La encontró, pero no a su lado, donde la había dejado antes de dormir. Estaba en brazos de la maestra Tierra. Poniendo más atención en la pequeña, observó como abrazaba la prenda, concentrada, con el rostro fijo hacia ninguna parte. Cada par de minutos sumergía el rostro en la prenda e inhalaba profundamente. Toda una curiosidad de comportamiento viniendo de la Bandida Ciega.

-_Hey… ¿por qué tienes mi camisa?_- Visiblemente sobresaltada por la repentina voz, la aludida arrojó rápidamente la prenda al suelo dando un respingo.-_ ¡Oye! Sólo pregunté, no tenías que arrojarla.-_

-_Tenía frío-_ dijo como única explicación Toph.

Sokka dudó un momento. Si la chica hubiese tenido frío, la camisa habría estado cubriendo su cuerpo, ¿no? Cruzó por su mente la idea de que tal vez tenía frío en las rodillas o en el pecho. Pero aún así no explicaba qué hacia la prenda enrollada entre su regazo en vez de cubrir las partes friolentas. Haciendo un ademán de incomprensión, el chico levantó su ropa, la sacudió un poco y la extendió suavemente sobre los hombros y espalda de la acurrucada niña. Y fue en ese instante que percibió ese cosquilleante aroma, el que había estado persiguiéndolo durante el último par de semanas. Esa combinación de flores y algo más. La fragancia que lo había engañado haciéndose pasar por su propio sudor. Era el aroma de Toph.

-_Apesta… huele a pescado…_- Respondió con disgusto la niña, cambiando rápidamente la expresión de sorpresa en su rostro al sentir la prenda cubriendo sus espaldas por una de inconformidad. Contradiciendo su gesto, sus manos tomaron la camisa del chico estrechándola más a su cuerpo, cubriéndola del fresco aire de la noche.

Sokka no pudo menos que sonreír ante lo opuesto de las actitudes de Toph. Definitivamente había descubierto la razón de la extraña fragancia que se había adherido a su ropa. Sin decir más buscó entre las provisiones algunos troncos de leña para iniciar la fogata, en vista de que tanto la niña como él tenían frío, y Aang y Katara no tardarían en unírseles. Encendió el fuego a una distancia prudente de la maestra Tierra y fue a sentarse a su lado.

-_¿Así está mejor?_- dijo mientras frotaba suavemente la espalda de la niña.

-_Si tienes frío puedo regresarte tu ropa_- era visible un cierto rubor en las mejillas de la chica que Sokka prefirió ignorar.

_-No es necesario-_ dijo él abrazando a Toph con la única intención de entibiar su cuerpo. Ella se estremeció un instante y agachó su cabeza, ocultando el rostro.

-_¿Por qué hueles tan mal?_- dijo ella tratando de expresar desprecio hacia Sokka, fallando olímpicamente. -_Apestas a pescado ahumado y carne cruda-_

Sokka sonrió, divertido por los comentarios de la chica. "_Y tú no hueles tan mal…_" pensó él fijando la vista en la fogata._ "Hueles a inciensos y flores…"_

* * *

**¿Les gustó? ¿Se entendió? Sé que Toph debería de oler a tierra, y dehecho en muchos fics me gusta referirme a eso, pero aquí hablo únicamente del olor personal, ése que tenemos incluso después de bañarnos. Me gusta oler a las personas X3, memorizo el aroma personal de mis amigos, y dehecho mi olor favorito es el de mi ex... ;;...**

**Gracias por leer.**

_**P.D: Plushie Zuko is HAWT!!**_


	4. El hombre se conquista por el estómago

**Hula. Por fin terminé este capítulo, que incluso me obligó a hacer varias versiones en vista de que no sabía cómo expresarlo. Dedicado a chris mcraven, por sus gentiles reviews en mis otras historias. Espero que te guste ^^, aunque es muy sencillito. Ya lo saben: Las posesiones son anclajes al mundo material. No poseo los personajes aquí descritos. **

**

* * *

**_"**No me gusta la comida… la adoro.**_

_**Y no me la trago si no la adoro."**_

**-Anton Ego (Ratatouille)**

**

* * *

**

**CAPÍTULO IV: El Gusto. Los hombres se conquistan por el estómago.**

-_Teeeeeeengooooo haaaaaambreeeeee…_

Toph frunció el ceño. Aún no era mediodía y el molesto chico llevaba horas quejándose. Desde que les habían robado a Appa el viaje se tornó sumamente tedioso: Aang estaba de un humor imposible, Katara concentraba todas sus habilidades maternales en él y Sokka simplemente era… bueno… Sokka. Estando apenas en la periferia del desierto de Si Wong era difícil encontrar alimento y aún más difícil encontrar una distracción, así que el cansancio y estrés de los días anteriores hacían mella en el carácter de la chica ciega.

_-Pues busca algo de comer…- _

_-Hace demasiado calor como para buscar… además, no hay animales cerca, sin animales no hay carne… y sin carne no hay felicidad para Sokka-_ Toph tapó sus oídos con sus manos, tratando de mitigar el molesto sonido de la voz de su amigo. _-Tengo hambreeeee…-_

_-¡Sokka! Si no vas a hacer algo al respecto, por lo menos deja de quejarte-_ dijo con desesperación la maestra Tierra

-_Mmhh… cómo me gustaría un buen filete… o un enorme pescado asado… con salsa de carne… algunas patatas rellenas de carne… y un trozo de embutido de…_

_-¡¡¡Agghhh!!!-_ Rugió la chica y con un movimiento de sus tobillos el hambriento guerrero de la Tribu Agua fue encasillado en una gruesa capa de rocas. Mientras luchaba por liberarse, Toph se acercó a Sokka y puso su cara frente a él, con esa misma expresión desafiante con la que entrenaba a Aang. –_Ya estoy harta, 'Ronquidos'. Bastante difícil fue salir de ese desierto y ahora en vez de preocuparte por buscar comida estás aquí reposando y quejándote como una anciana…Hemos tenido que caminar bajo el sol, hambrientos y sedientos y contigo replicando no es nada fácil…_

-_Muy bien, señorita 'Lombriz de Tierra', no fui yo quien dejó que un montón de desconocidos se llevara a Appa en frente de sus ojos…_- Era demasiado tarde. Sokka vio la expresión asesina de Toph y lo siguiente que supo fue que las rocas que lo tenían encerrado comenzaban a comprimirse cortándole la respiración. -_Toph… oye… me… me estoy ahogando… ¡Toph! ¡Lo lamento! ¡Suéltame!- _

-_¿Y tú qué hacías? Jugabas con un montón de papeles inútiles mientras yo sostenía el peso de tu enorme cabezota junto con el resto de la biblioteca-_ Sokka luchaba inútilmente por liberarse mientras la rabia seguía reflejada en la cara de la chica.

_-Yo buscaba un plan para librarnos de la Nación del Fuego, en cambio tú nos usas como excusa para alejarte más y más de tus padres-_

_-Al menos yo tengo una misión en el grupo 'Ronquidos', ¿cuál es la tuya? ¿Protegernos?-_ Toph había llegado al límite y sólo se dio cuenta de ello cuando Sokka dejó de forcejear contra su celda de tierra. Al parecer eso último lo había herido demasiado.

_-Ja… Tienes razón Toph… tu misión en el grupo es más importante que la mía…-_ Sokka suspiró resignado. La chica quedó impresionada del rápido cambio de actitud y súbitamente recordó una de las historias que le había contado Katara de las aventuras del grupo antes de conocerla… él había perdido a alguien a quién quería mucho y se culpaba por no protegerla. Así que Toph había tocado una fibra demasiado sensible. -_ ¿Serías tan amable de soltarme? Supongo que tienes cosas más importantes qué hacer que perder tu tiempo con un inútil como yo…-_ Toph instantáneamente movió sus pies y la celda de tierra se convirtió rápidamente en arena, la cual quitó Sokka de sus ropas sacudiéndola

-_Sokka… yo… lo siento… no quise…-_

-_Déjalo... Tienes razón_.- el que hablaba nisiquiera parecía Sokka. Su voz sonaba triste y decepcionada y sólo servía para acentuar la vergüenza que sentía Toph.

-_Oye… el hambre nos está afectando… Lamento mucho lo que dije, no fue mi intención_- Toph deseaba que una marea gigantesca se la tragara. Siempre le había gustado molestar y provocar a Sokka, pero lo que dijo realmente lo había herido. _-¿Quieres que vayamos a buscar algo de comida? Apuesto a que Aang y Katara también quisieran comer-_

-_No Toph… creo que me iré a descansar un rato… ve a entrenar a Aang, o a buscar algo de comida si quieres._- Toph sintió cómo poco a poco Sokka fue alejándose de ella, quizá a meditar o simplemente descansar. Y ella no podía sentirse más culpable por la melancolía de su amigo.

Habían pasado ya algunas horas y Sokka no daba señales de haber perdonado a Toph. Ella había hecho intentos por acercarse, pero él la ignoraba o le decía que se fuera a hacer alguna otra cosa más importante. Katara y Aang observaron que su comportamiento no era del todo normal, pero Toph prefirió dejar esa discusión con su amigo en secreto. No necesitaba más gente culpándola por todo. Sintiendo que poco podría hacer quedándose ahí, la chica decidió caminar un poco en los alrededores, ya que al parecer, acamparían en la zona algunos días hasta formular un plan para llegar a Ba Sing Se, donde suponían que estaba el bisonte perdido.

Mientras paseaba, Toph seguía meditando en cómo hacer para que su amigo se sintiera mejor. Aunque había pasado muy poco tiempo desde que se unió al grupo, desde el principio se sintió mucho más unida al joven sarcástico que a Katara o a Aang. Su aprendiz era un buen alumno, pero ella podía sentir cierto miedo y reserva cuando él se le acercaba. Katara, por otro lado, era casi igual de sobreprotectora que su propia madre, así que aunque le estaba agradecida por los cuidados, prefería mantenerse a raya, ya que su diferencia de opiniones ya había causado roces en el grupo. Pero Sokka era distinto. A pesar de que Toph podía sentir cómo tomaba demasiado en serio sus responsabilidades y su preocupación por los demás, lo ocultaba perfectamente con su buen humor, y era tan recursivo que era él quién los sacaba de aprietos y dificultades la mayor parte del tiempo. Ella no sentía en él ese respeto que percibía de Aang, o esa sobreprotección de Katara. Sokka la admiraba, pero sin adularla, y se preocupaba por ella sin subestimarla. Así que Toph simple y sencillamente prefería pasar el tiempo con él cuando no estaba entrenando a Aang, y ahora que Sokka se había molestado con ella, se preocupó de que quizá él ya no quisiera tenerla cerca. Suspiró profundamente. ¿Qué debía hacer? Él no quería hablarle, y quizá no volvería a hacerlo nunca y todo por una estúpida discusión.

Toph siguió caminando hasta que se topó con una zona cubierta de pequeños arbustos. Daban una sombra excelente, por lo que la chica decidió sentarse bajo un par de árboles no muy altos y justo cuando más concentrada estaba, un objeto redondo cayó de uno de los árboles, golpeándola en la cabeza. Ella lo tomó y sonrió al reconocerlo.

Casi anochecía cuando Sokka vio a Toph acercarse a él. Llevaba recogida la orilla de su túnica entre sus manos, sosteniendo algo en su regazo. Se sentó a su lado, aún sujetando su carga contra su pecho y giró su cabeza, dejando ver la preocupación y algo de miedo que se plasmaba en su rostro infantil.

_-Sokka… ¿Aún estás molesto?_- Más que molesto, él se encontraba triste e inseguro. Jamás esperó que Toph pudiese comportarse tan rudamente hacia él, y aunque ya antes lo había molestado, Sokka nunca se había sentido tan ofendido por la forma de hablar de la maestra Tierra.- _Oye… en verdad lo siento. Fue una discusión tonta… yo… no quise decir…_

_-Toph… ya pasó, no tiene importancia ahora…_

_-¡No! Escúchame… fui una tonta, no debí decir esas cosas. Tu te preocupas por todos y te esfuerzas por organizarnos y trazar todos los planes que hemos seguido hasta ahora._- Sokka notó el verdadero arrepentimiento en su expresión junto con un leve sonrojo. El chico entendió lo difícil que era para Toph expresar sus pensamientos y el hecho de que ella estuviese disculpándose significaba mucho para él.

_-Yo también dije cosas malas sobre ti, así que entiendo que hayas reaccionado de esa manera… Lo lamento_

_-Somos un par de cabezas duras ¿no?-_ dijo Toph con el ánimo un poco más ligero. -_Entonces… ¿amigos? _

-_¡Claro!_- Sokka golpeó afectuosamente el costado de Toph, haciéndole perder la carga que aún sostenía en sus brazos. Vio como unos objetos, parecidos a rocas color marrón se esparcían alrededor de la chica, quien se sonrojó y comenzó a reunir de nuevo los objetos en su regazo. _-¿Qué es eso?-_ Sokka sostuvo una de esas rarezas entre sus manos y la observó detenidamente. Era una cosa peluda, esférica y con una textura parecida a la madera, pero suave. Parecía una nuez de algún tipo, pero las espinas peludas que lo rodeaban lo hacían ver como alguna criatura marina muerta hacía varios meses.

-_Supuse que aún tendrías hambre, y encontré estos frutos por aquí cerca… pensé que te gustarían_- Toph soltó su ropa y mostró su regazo lleno de los espinosos frutos. Sokka notó algunos rasguños y magulladuras en los pálidos brazos de la niña. Volvió a mirar el fruto que tenía en la mano y lo lamió.

-_¡Ewww! Esto es asqueroso…_- dijo él escupiendo para librarse del resabio amargo que le dejó la corteza del fruto. ¿Estaba jugándole una broma Toph?

_-¡Jajaja! Tonto, así no se comen-_ Toph contuvo la risa mientras tomaba uno de los extraños objetos en sus manos –_Ése es el problema con ustedes, la gente que puede ver. Estos lychees crecen en los jardines de mi casa, en Gaoling. Mi amah solía llevarlos a mi habitación para que yo los pelara, diciendo una y otra vez que no era adecuado que me gustaran tanto unas frutas tan feas, pero como yo no puedo ver, no me importa su aspecto _-cuidadosamente apretó la curiosa esfera con una uña hasta hacer una hendidura, luego la separó entre sus manos, partiéndola por la mitad y revelando un fruto blanco y pequeño en el centro de la corteza espinosa. _–Si lo desprecias sólo por lo que ves por fuera, te perderás lo que hay adentro-_ señaló Toph ofreciéndole la semilla a Sokka.

El guerrero tomó entre sus manos la frutilla blanca y sin más miramientos se la metió en la boca. Era deliciosa. Su sabor era suave y muy dulce, y resultaba realmente refrescante en ese ambiente tan desértico.

-_¡Delicioso!_- Sin perder un minuto más, Sokka tomó otra fruta, y abriéndola como acababa de enseñarle la chica, sacó su contenido y lo engulló de un bocado. Toph presenciaba alegremente cómo su amigo saciaba su hambre disfrutando esas frutas que también eran sus favoritas. –_Shhffabes Tophfff…_- comenzó el chico aún con la boca llena de fruta. Tragó y continuó. – _Éstas cosas se parecen a ti. La corteza no es nada agradable, pero el interior es bastante suave y dulce._- Una de las frutas voló y se impactó en la cabeza de Sokka, haciéndole arrepentirse de lo dicho. Miró a Toph, quien abstraídamente pelaba una de las frutas y la comía, sin decir una sola palabra, y el muchacho sonrió al notar nuevamente un leve rubor en sus mejillas.

Ambos siguieron engullendo los lychees restantes (sin dejar uno sólo para Aang o Katara) y Sokka pensó, mientras observaba a la niña, que había encontrado algo que le gustaba más que la carne. Y no era la deliciosa fruta que acababa de probar, sino lo que le recordaba: cierta corteza dura y agria con un corazón dulce y suave.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado, y espero que la ortografía esté correcta… los riesgos de escribir en la madrugada. Sólo un par de aclaraciones. **

**1.- El tipo de lychee que encuentra Toph es el Rambután o Lychee peludo, las otras especies tienen una corteza rugosa pero sin espinas. Y esas espinas son completamente inofensivas. Si aun no han probado los Lychees… ¿Qué están esperando? Son bastante ricos…**

**2.- "Amah" es 'nana' en chino. Las familias de alcurnia en la antigua (y no tan antigua) China tenían nodrizas para criar a los hijos, ya que pocas veces se le dejaba a la madre educarlos personalmente. Los hijos, principalmente el primogénito varón, pertenecían más a la familia del padre que a la propia madre. Incluso una madre tenía que pedir permiso a sus suegros para poder jugar con su propio hijo. Sólo un breviario cultural ;3**

**Gracias por leer y agradecería enormemente sus críticas y comentarios. **


End file.
